We shall study the regulation of platelet phospholipases that liberate arachidonic acid following thrombin or collagen stimulation of the platelet. In the coming year we shall examine the acyl transferases that catalyze the transfer of arachidonic acid to the plasmalogen form of phosphatidylethanolamine. We shall also study the differential effects of temperature on phospholipases A2 and C.